Lightsaber meets Sturmgewehr - das ultimative Cross-Over!
by arkyko
Summary: Ein streng geheimes Projekt der Luftwaffe und Donnerwetter! Haben sich die Deutschen da etwa gerade ein UFO unter den Nagel gerissen? Wem die Nazis ihre geheime Technologie WIRKLICH zu verdanken haben und wie Hogan's Helden darin verwickelt sind, dieses zu vereiteln, erfahrt ihr in diesem kleinen Fun-Crossover von "Star Wars - the old republic" und der retro TV-Serie  "Ein Käfig vo


_INFO: Es handelt sich in dem Teil "Star Wars" um meine eigenen Charaktere aus meinem eigenen Roman. Diese Geschichte ist beim Verfassen meines Romans so nebenbei gekommen, da ich auch gerade gerne Kathis Fanfiction zu "Ein Käfig voller Helden" verfolge. Diese Handlung hat keinen Einfluss auf meine Geschichte und ich habe mich auch bemüht so wenig wie möglich davon zu spoilen, da ich meinen Roman noch nirgends veröffentlicht habe. Mit dieser "Fun" Story werde ich mich etwas austoben, meinen Schreibstil üben und ungehemmt darauf los zu schreiben, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass es nicht "perfekt" ist. Lob und Kritik nehme ich wirklich gerne entgegen, um mich weiterzuentwickeln!_

DIE KRIEGERIN SAHTARA erwachte augenblicklich aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Das geschah so rasch, dass sich ihre Sinne erst langsam die Orientierung fanden. Ihr Geist spähte nach naheliegenden Individuen. Sie erblickte ein fensterloses Zimmer. Wände, Decke und Boden waren gleichermaßen aus Durastahlplatten. Ihr Schafgemach war so schlicht, dass sie schon mit einem Griff zur Seite den Rand davon ertasten konnte. Sie befand sich in ihrem Quartier auf dem imperialen Schlachtkreuzer ihres Meisters. Dieser befand sich im All und durchquerte gerade das heimische Dromund-System.

Ihr Kopf hämmerte vor Schmerzen und ihre Hände drückten sich gegen die Schläfen. Bruchstücke von Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend tauchten in ihren Gedanken auf. Sie und ihre Crew hatten ihre kürzlich getätigten Errungenschaften mit viel alkoholischen Getränken gefeiert.

Sie riss sich hoch und ihre Augen späten ein energisch blinkendes Licht an der Konsole zu ihrer Tür. Sie streckte ihren Geist aus und machte die Präsenz eines rangniederen Militärs aus. Mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit hatte dieser Wohl eine Nachricht einer Person zu verkünden, die im Rang über ihr stand. Niemand sonst hätte es sonst je gewagt, sie ungefragt zu stören.

Benommen torkelte sie zu der kleinen Waschzelle und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie klatsche sich einen kühlen, feuchten Lappen ins Gesicht. Es konnte sich um niemand anderem wie ihren Meister handeln, der wahrscheinlich darauf bestand, dass er sie sprechen wollte. Sie fragte sich, welche Art von Mission dieser nie zur Ruhe setzender, verbitterter Sith schon wieder parat hatte.

Eilig streifte sie sich eine dunkle Tunika, einfache Stoffhose und nicht zu vergessen, ihren dunkle und großzügige Robe an. Sie zog sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht. Das würde sie nicht nur theatralisch wirken lassen, sondern auch ihre Augenringe und den Kater verbergen, mit dem sie sich gerade plagte. Sie schnürte sich ihre Roben mit einem Waffengürtel eng an die Taille, an dem sie ihre beiden Lichtschwerter befestigte.

Sie spürte, wie sich langsam Ungeduld im Geiste der Person hinter der Tür ausbreitete. Gleichzeitig keimte Angst in ihm auf, in seinem Botengang versagt zu haben, da er noch keine Antwort erhalten hatte. Sahtara grinste dabei selbstgefällig und übte einen bedrohlichen Gesichtsausdruck im Spiegel und ließ ihn noch etwas schmoren.

Die schwarzen Handschuhe waren der letzte Schliff ihres schlichten Outfits und mit selbstbewussten Schritten glitt sie zur Tür hinüber. Glücklicherweise hatte sie die Konsole an der Tür auf stumm gestellt. Sie wüsste nicht wie genervt sie reagiert hätte, wenn dieses durchdringliche Piepen der Klingel sie wach gemacht hätte. Sie bediente sich ihrer Machtkraft, um den Schießmechanismus der Türe zu entriegeln. Augenblicklich huschte diese zur Seite. Ein blass aussehender junger Bursche stand vor der Tür. Er salutierte mit militärischem Gruß und stand stock steif da.

„M-mein S-sith-Lord", stotterte dieser.

„Was ist los", erwiderte sie genervt und tat bedrohlich einen Schritt näher.

„I-ich h-habe eine d-dringende N-nachricht vom Darth", verkündete er und senkte seinen Kopf in demütiger Haltung.

„Sprechen Sie und kommen Sie gefälligst auf den Punkt", verschränkt sie die Arme. „Ich bin heute nicht in Stimmung für Dialoge, die der Etikette entsprechen."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich und sie konnte die Angst dieses jungen Mannes vor ihrer Präsenz regelrecht spüren.

„Der Darth erwartet Euch so schnell wie möglich auf der Brücke. Er hat etwas mit Euch zu besprechen."

Eine einzelne Augenbraue erhob sich aus Sahtaras sonst steinernen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Mehr nicht? Und dafür machen Sie so einen Aufriss?"

Der Mann presste die Lippen zusammen und wusste offensichtlich nicht, ob er darauf reagieren sollte.

„Na schön", machte die Sith-Kriegerin eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Sie können gehen. Sie können sich schon einmal sputen, um dem Darth auszurichten, dass ich unterwegs bin.

„J-jawohl, mein Sith-Lord". Der Mann salutierte übereifrig, nahm die Beine in die Hand und sputete davon. Hätte es auf diesem geleckten, klinisch desinfizierten Kreuzer Staub gegeben, hätte er ihn sicherlich aufgewirbelt, so eilig wie er es auf einmal hatte.

Sahtara kam der Gedanke, ob sie sich noch einmal frisch machen sollte, bevor sie ihrem Meister entgegentrat. Aber sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass es nichts nützte, das unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern. Der Darth würde ihren Kater ohnehin wahrnehmen. Er war so mächtig, dass es ein schwieriges Unterfangen war, seine Aura vor ihm zu verbergen.

Ihre schlanke Gestalt stakste entschlossen durch die Gänge. Auf dem Weg zur Brücke machte ihr sämtliches Militärpersonal den Weg frei. Ein Offizier, mit dem sie zur gleichen Zeit im Turbolift fuhr, stand ebenfalls stock steif da und sie sog die Angst, die sie bei ihm spüren konnte regelrecht ein. Es handelte sich um weiteres Futter, dass ihre dunkle Seite zur Macht nähren würde. Immer wenn sie imperialen heimischen Boden betrat, genoss sie die Ehrfurcht der Menschen, die sie vor ihr hatten.

Der Lift kam auf dem Brückendeck an und es trennten sie nur noch wenige Schritte zu ihrem Meister. Das gleichmäßige Klacken ihrer Stiefel kündigte ihre baldige Präsenz bei ihm an.

Sie erkannte den langen, wallenden Umhang und die breiten Schulterplatten ihres Meisters. Er stand mit dem Gesicht gewandt zu dem Transparistahl, der Sicht auf die imperiale Flotte bot.

Wenige Meter vor ihm machte sie Halt und wartete darauf, dass er das Wort ergriff. Doch er sagte zunächst gar nichts. Er starrte weiterhin auf die Schiffe. Sie tat also noch ein paar Schritte und stand dann direkt neben ihm und tat es ihm nach. Da sie selbst schon den Titel als Lord der Sith trug und schon etliche Schlachten für ihn geführt hatte, nahm sie sich selbst die Freiheit, ein zwangloseres Verhalten ihm gegenüber zu zeigen.

Das bedeutete jedoch aber nicht, dass sie weniger Respekt vor ihm hatte. Sie sah sich lediglich von Tag zu Tag ihm weiter ebenbürtig zu sein.

„Meister, Ihr habt um mich gebeten", sprach sie frei heraus.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie erkannte dieses entschlossene Flackern in seinen Augen, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass er wieder was Großes am Start hatte. Ein kleines Frösteln ging ihr über den Rücken, dass sie bis heute vor seiner düsteren Aura nicht geschafft hatte, zu unterdrücken. Sein direkter, harter Blick traf sie und sie wandte sich wieder zur Flotte.

„Das habe ich" erwiderte er mit bestimmender und von der Atemmaske verzerrter Stimme. „Ich habe einen Auftrag von enormer Bedeutung, weswegen ich Euch dafür ausgewählt hatte. Ich weiß, dass ich auf Eure Fähigkeiten vertrauen kann."

Sahtara erwiderte zunächst gar nichts. Sie sah sich einfach nicht mehr in der Position, ihm die Stiefel zu lecken. Sie wusste, dass sie nur die Lorbeeren ihres Erfolgs erntete, wenn ihr Meister sie als vertrauenswürdige Person anerkennt.

„Meine Verbindung zum imperialen Geheimdienst hat mir heute Morgen die Zugangscodes auf einem kleineren Raumhafen auf Coruscant übermittelt. Ich möchte, dass Ihr mit Eurem Schiff dorthin reist und mir einige Aufzeichnungen aus dem alten Jedi-Tempel dort bringt."

Er sagte das mit einer Gelassenheit, als ob es Nichts wäre. In Sahtaras Augen zeichnete sich jedoch Staunen ab.

„Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, soll ich einfach mal einen Besuch im Herz der feindlichen Hauptstadt wagen, um dort genau was zu tun? Nach Papierkram wühlen? Die Gefährlichkeit dorthin zu kommen ist mir bewusst, aber die Art der Aufgabe ist meiner nicht würdig. Könnte das nicht jeder Agent des imperialen Geheimdienstes tätigen?"

Der Darth murrte. „Stellt meine Absichten nicht in Frage. Ich benötige dafür jemand, der sich der Macht bedienen kann. Bei diesen Aufzeichnungen handelt es sich nicht um irgendeinen Papierkram, sondern mehr oder weniger um ein altes Artefakt, das nur eine machtsensitive Person aufzuspüren vermag."

„Meine Neugier ist geweckt. Aber ist das in Zeiten des Krieges nicht höchst brisant? Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen haben sich seit dem Überfall auf Coruscant bestimmt vermillionenfacht. Mit Verlaub Meister, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sich die Republik noch einmal so schnell hinters Licht führen lässt."

„Eure Bedenken sind begründet. Jedoch gibt es in dem gefallenen Tempel laut Spionageaufzeichnungen kaum noch republikanische Präsenz, er ähnelt mehr oder weniger nach einem Grab. Für die Jedi ist er mehr oder weniger ein Mahnmal und kaum jemand würde es wagen, dort hineinzugehen, um die Toten zu stören."

„Wenn Ihr das sagt." Sahtara stützte ihren Ellbogen auf den Unterarm und fasste sich an das Kinn. Ihr Interesse war geweckt und sie eiferte schon in Gedanken, wie sie die Mission einem Schiff dieser Größe meistern könnte.

„Also habe ich Eure Zusage, Lord Sahtara?"

„Gewiss", bestätigte sie dem Darth. „Ich habe jedoch Einwände."

„Einwände? Sprecht", forderte ihr Meister ungeduldig.

„Ich habe meiner Crew gestern Freigang gewährt und momentan sind sie deshalb wohl irgendwo in der Galaxis verstreut".

Sahtara bildete sich ein trotz seiner Atemmaske ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zu erkennen.

„Das ist kein Problem, Lord".

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich zähle auf Eure Fähigkeiten, nicht auf die Eurer Crew. Ihr könnt Euch einen fähigen Flugoffizier aus meiner Crew nehmen und auf euer Einsatzziel begeben."

Sahtara nickte. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie mit ihrer Crew zusammengearbeitet und sie wusste, dass ihre Ergebnisse auch die Ergebnisse ihrer Crew waren. Dann war sie wohl auf sich gestellt.

„So sei es", antwortete sie und beendete den Dialog. Die beiden Sith sahen sich noch eine ganze Weile am Anblick der Sterne und der mächtigen Schiffe der imperialen Flotte satt.

Eine vertraute Stimme ließ den ranghöchsten Kriegsgefangenen Colonel Hogan aus dem Schlaf erwachen. Draußen vor der Baracke gellte Feldwebel Schultz immer wieder „Apell". Er rieb sich die Augen. Es herrschte allgemeines Umtreiben. Die Deutschen schienen die Gefangenen heute gefühlt mehrere Stunden zu früh aus den Betten zu treiben.

Im gemächlichen Tempo erhob er sich aus seinem spartanischen Bettlager und unangenehmes Frösteln überkam ihm, als er sich bei diesen Temperaturen umziehen musste. Es war bereits Ende März aber weit und breit kein Frühling in Sicht. Seit letzter Woche war die Temperatur noch einmal so richtig ins Minus gerutscht.

Er fluchte in Gedanken und konnte die kleine Sehnsucht nach seiner viel wärmeren Heimat in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika nicht gänzlich verdrängen. Ihm war bewusst, dass er jederzeit die Möglichkeit zur Flucht hatte, aber aus Pflichtbewusstsein zu seiner geheimen Operation, die in den letzten Monaten zu einer wichtigen Bastion gegen den Nationalsozialismus gewachsen ist, musste er durchhalten. „Nicht mehr lange", dachte er in Gedanken und hoffte, das baldige Ende dieses Krieges möge so bald wie möglich kommen.

Da war lediglich eine Kleinigkeit, die ihn etwas beunruhigte. Das Hauptquartier in London hatte bereits seit zwei Wochen keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen aufgenommen. Leichte Nervosität keimte in ihm auf, dass sie die Operation eventuell eingestellt haben könnten, oder dass dem Netz an Widerstandsleuten in Deutschland, irgendetwas Gewaltiges zugestoßen sein könnte.

Der tranige Alltag holte ihn jäh aus seinen Gedanken, als er die Stimme des Feldwebels erneut hörte und seine Fäuste gegen die Barackentür polterten. Hinter seinem Offiziersquartier bemerkte er, dass auch die anderen Jungs aus seiner Truppe langsam aus dem Schlaf erwachten.

Der Colonel zog sich den Reisverschluss seiner ledernen Fliegerjacke so hoch wie möglich, in der Hoffnung, er hätte irgendeine Chance gegen diesen eisigen Wind.

„Guten Morgen, Jungs", begrüßte er seine Truppe im halbherzig. „Dann wollen wir mal", versuchte er sie vergebens zum Apell zu motivieren.

Ein Murren ging durch die Menge. „Bitte, Colonel", flehte ein kleiner Mann in gebrochenem Englisch. Sein französischer Akzent war nicht zu leugnen. „Muss das sein? Ich bin dafür, dass wir Beschwerde bei der Genfer Konvention einreichen."

Zustimmung raunte durch die Menge. „D-die s-sollten es v-verbieten, K-kriegsgefangene b-bei M-minustemperaturen a-antreten zu lassen", stotterte ein Corporal der Royal Air Force zustimmend.

„Tut mir leid, ich kann es versuchen aber ich glaube langfristig solltet ihr euch bei der Wetterfee beschweren. Vielleicht sind die Deutschen ja deswegen so verbittert." Seine Mitgefangenen lachten zustimmend.

Der Feldwebel pochte erneut gegen die Tür. „Biddsche Colonal Hogan, tretens doch einfach aus. Das wär für alle Beteiligten am einfachsten. Ich frier mir fei genauso den Allerwertesten ab!" Seine Stimme klang jetzt flehender.

„Na kommt, tun wir unserem Schultzi den Gefallen", grinste der Colonel und machte eine Geste, die Mannschaft nach draußen zu schieben. „Wir schulden ihm für seine Vergesslichkeit noch einen Gefallen." Da seine Schusseligkeit maßgeblich dafür war, das seine Operation erfolgreich war, versuchte er den Feldwebel mit so vielen Samtpfoten entgegenzutreten, sofern es seinem Gemüt möglich war.

Murrend machten sich die Piloten auf den Weg zur Tür. Sie ließ sich nur schwer öffnen und schoben dabei einen Radius in den angesammelten Schnee. Zur großen Überraschung hatte es um dieses Jahr tatsächlich noch einmal ellenhohen Schnee gegeben.

„Oh, mon dieu!" fluchte der kleine Coporal. Sie konnten gar nicht anders, als in storchenschritten vor die Baracke zu staksen. Die Mannschaft knurrte missmutig. Die Amerikaner hatten in ihren leichten Schuhen und in ihrer leichten Uniform sehr schlechte Karten.

„Oans, zwoi, drui, viere, fünfe, sechse" zählte der Feldwebel die Kriegsgefangenen schnell durch, motiviert von dem Fakt diesen Appell so schnell wie möglich hinter zu bringen. Er war in Gedanken schon längst im Hofbräuhaus bei seiner Leibspeise, „Schweinshaxen mit Knödel und Blaukraut" verschwunden.

Er stellte sich anschließend neben die Gefangen und salutierten. Alle warteten nur noch auf die einzige Person, die offiziell die Autorität hatte, dieses Fiasko zu beenden: Dem Lagerkommandanten Oberst Klink.

Sie konnten ihn bereits schon an der Kommandantur erspähen. Er war jedoch durch die Menge an Schnee verhindert, schnell voranzukommen. Er hatte einer der Wachen eingespannt, den Weg frei zu schippen, bevor er einen weiteren Schritt auf den Vorplatz zukam.

Der langgewachsene, dürre Mann kam mit entschlossener Grimasse auf die Truppe des ranghöchsten Kriegsgefangenen zu.

„Alle Gfangene sind anwesend, koana fehlt", gab der Feldwebel Schultz zum Protokoll

„Natürlich sind se des", blaffte der Kommandant. Seine Schirmmütze war innerhalb kürzester Zeit wie ein Muffin mit Puderzucker bestreut.

„Also denn", führte der Feldwebel fort.

„Schnauze Schulz", unterbrach er ihn in forschem Tonfall. „Ich habe etwas zu verkünden, nichar" verkündete er und gestikulierte dabei wild mit seinen Armen.

Im gleichen Moment beobachte der Colonel, wie sich die Wachen am Haupttor damit abmühten, dieses mit all dem angestauten Schnee zu öffnen. Vor dem Tore späten die Lichtkegel der grellen Scheinwerfer mehrerer Lastwagen durch die Dunkelheit.

„Es gibt eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Die schlechte zuerst. Eure verdrießliche Grimassen möchtsch ich mir ja nicht entgehen lassen, nichar", faselte Klink und grinste dabei hämisch.

Die meisten Gefangenen schalteten jedoch schon längst auf Standby. Seine schlechten Reden hatten sie satt. Der Kommandant bemühte sich jedes Mal um überflüssigen Heldentum in seinen Reden, verfehlte sein Ziel jedoch genauso oft gnadenlos.

„In meiner weisen Voraussicht, nichar – ich bin nämlich der Tischer – die sind bekanntlich ja nicht nur gefährlich – sondern auch weise."

„Klink, nun kommen Sie mal bitte zum Punkt", raunte Colonel Hogan genervt und sprach für alle.

„Schnauze, irgendwann wird es jemanden geben, der Ihr freches Mundwerk weniger tolerieren wird und dann der Arsch ins Wasser, ich meine das Wasser in den Arsch rinnen", blaffte er ihm entgegen.

Der Colonel rollte mit den Augen und gab seinen Widerstand mit der Hoffnung auf, dass der Kommandant seine Rede nicht noch weiter verlängern würde. Die anderen Gefangen pusteten warme Luft in die Hände und rieben sie energisch aneinander, um die Kälte in ihren spärlichen und abgenutzten Uniformen irgendwie auszuhalten.

„Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja. Meine weise Voraussicht. Ich habe also einen ganzen Berg Schneeschnippen geordert, nichar. Und jetzt wo der Schnee kommt, sind se da. Meine lieben Gefangen, ihr erhaltet die große Ehre, damit hantieren zu dürfen und damit ein Stück deutsche Handwerkskunst zu genießen", verkündete Klink übertrieben.

Tatsächlich ging ein verdrießliches Raunen durch die Menge. „Sollten die nicht an die russische Front geliefert werden", nörgelte Sergeant Carter lauthals aus der Menge und einstimmiges Gekicher schmiss sich dem Oberst entgegen. Klink machte eine genervte Geste mit dem Arm.

„Also wenn ich es mir anders überlege, vielleicht sollte ich das Personal ausdrücklich anweisen, bei der Verteilung der Rot-Kreuz-Pakete besonders langsam vorzugehen. Denn diese beinhalten dieses Mal gespendete Winterjacken und zusätzliche Decken. Aufgrund der schlechten Wetterlage wurde darauf bestanden und euer ehrbarer Kommandant konnte diese Bitte natürlich nicht abschlagen. Da sehen se mal. Weggetreten", salutierte er energisch und machte rasch kehrt, um sich nicht noch mehr wie eine Figur aus einer Schneekugel zu verwandeln.

„Oiso, ihr hobts den Kommandant ghört, jetzt machens erst mal die Packerl auf und dann holt sich jeder ne Schippe", motivierte der Feldwebel und scheuchte die Meute mit einer Handgeste auf.

Er ging auf den Colonel zu. „Vergebens mehr Colonel, i hab se ja wirklich gern. Aber da Ihre Truppe immer so viel Heldenmut mit ihrem Mundwerk beweist, hat der Kommandant leider drauf bschdandn, dass ihr euch die Schippen nehmt und euch ans Werk macht."

„Keine Sorge Schultz", tätschelte er ihn auf seine Schulter. „Irgendwie freuen wir uns auch darauf." Der Feldwebel machte eine ungläubige Grimasse. Hogan jedoch freute sich in der Tat ein wenig darüber. Er hoffte, es würden sich in den Jacken oder Mäntel versteckte Hinweise vom Widerstand befinden, die seiner Operation zu einer neuen Mission anweisen würde. Er sehnte sich danach, diesem grau-weißen Lageralltag zu entfliehen und nicht grundlos darin zu versauern.


End file.
